


Белый дух

by Mariza



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Во время африканской экспедиции у героев возникают неожиданные трудности...
Kudos: 3





	Белый дух

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды Томека Вильмовского

— Буана… — Самбо топтался на пороге хижины. — Буана, вы хотите идти дальше и ловить соко?  
— Да, — подтвердил Томек, с недоумением глянув на него. — Завтра мы отправимся вдоль реки до самой границы с Конго. Ты ведь знаешь это!  
— Буана, идти нельзя! — Самбо потряс головой. Он выглядел изрядно напуганным, и Томек нахмурился.  
— Почему нельзя?  
— В джунглях бродит белый дух!  
— Какой еще дух? — не понял Томек. — Да не стой ты у входа, зайди и расскажи внятно, почему мы должны прервать экспедицию?  
— Я говорил с охотниками, — торопливо начал Самбо, присев напротив Томека. — Они рассказывают, что в джунглях появился белый дух, страшный и смертоносный. Он сильнее соко и тише змеи, быстрее ветра и свирепей леопарда. Нельзя идти дальше, буана. Белый дух разгневается и убьет нас.  
— Что за ерунда, Самбо! — возмутился Томек. — Нет там никаких духов.  
— Есть, буана, — возразил Самбо. — Духов много, и они могут жестоко покарать тех, кто вызовет их гнев! И белый дух рассердится, если мы потревожим его!..

Как Томек ни бился, пытаясь втолковать ему, что никакие суеверия экспедиции не грозят, — все без толку. Пришлось прибегнуть к авторитету старших — но они не слишком-то старались переубедить Самбо. Только боцман Новицкий с веселым смешком заверил, что такому могучему шаману, как Томек, не страшен любой дух — хоть белый, хоть черный, хоть полосатый. После этого Самбо немного успокоился.  
— Веру в разные мистические явления они впитывают едва ли не с молоком матери, — пояснил Томеку отец. — Парой разговоров мы ничего не изменим. Миссионерам, которые обращали коренные народы в христианство, нередко требовались годы, чтобы их подопечные действительно уверовали и не продолжали втайне почитать своих божков.  
— И нацепи-ка ты свои пестрые метелки, браток, — посоветовал боцман. — Пускай негры видят, что наш шаман готов защитить их от этой лесной пакости.  
— Думаю, это и впрямь будет не лишним, — заметил Смуга. — Я разговаривал с катикиро*: в Уганде появилась муха це-це. Сейчас нам ничего не грозит, а вот когда приблизимся к границе, стоит быть начеку. Динго же пускай привыкает бегать в сбруе, кажется, в первый раз она ему не слишком понравилась.  
— Ян, — спросил Андрей Вильмовский после того, как Томек убежал в свою хижину, — как думаешь, не помешают ли слухи об этом призраке путешествию? Нам хватило проблем с кавирондо.  
— Кастанедо мертв, стоить козни больше некому. Томек своими трюками вполне способен убедить бугандцев, что сильнее этого загадочного белого духа. Впрочем, бдительности терять не стоит…  
— Да ладно, — вмешался боцман. — Ты же не считаешь, что в джунглях и впрямь бродит какой-то призрак?  
— Я не верю в призраков, — Смуга качнул головой. — Но охотники действительно могли заметить кое-что необычное. Среди животных редко, но встречаются альбиносы, и, хотя до зрелости они доживают еще реже, встреча с ними не так уж немыслима. Полагаю, увидели охотники именно обезьяну-альбиноса.  
— А «сильнее соко, тише змеи»?..  
— Обычное дело — наделять мистическими способностями то, что кажется странным и непонятным…

На следующий день, оглядывая выделенных кабакой носильщиков, Томек не заметил на из лицах тревоги. И даже Самбо, который снова нес польский флаг, казалось, забыл о таинственном духе и распевал во все горло очередную песенку, прославлявшую «великого белого буану».  
Изрядно помучившись, они преодолели болота, кишевшие земноводными и пресмыкающимися, а также разнообразной мошкарой, которую боцман проклинал с удвоенной яростью, и расположились на ночлег. Подумав, Томек не стал снимать с Динго защитную сбрую: она не мешала, пес быстро свыкся с меховыми хвостами и не пытался отгрызть их, а мухи летают и днем, и ночью.  
— Спокойной ночи! — шепнул он, и Динго, словно понимая его слова, замахал хвостом в ответ.  
А проснулся Томек еще затемно, от низкого злого рычания.  
— Динго? — Он торопливо нашарил штуцер. Сквозь ткань палатки по-прежнему виднелся костер, да и никаких странных звуков не доносилось, но Динго без причины не встревожился бы.  
— Чего не спишь, браток? — окликнул боцман Новицкий, заметив, как он выходит из палатки. И тут же подобрался — Динго рванулся к краю лагеря, замер на самой границе, вздыбив шерсть и оскалившись. Томек двинулся за ним, вскидывая штуцер.  
Через мгновение боцман, уже с винтовкой в руках, встал рядом. Но сколько бы они ни вглядывались в лесную темень, не заметили ничего. Да и Динго вскоре успокоился.

Узнав о ночном происшествии, Хантер и Вильмовский встревожились. Смуга же сохранял спокойствие.  
— Динго мог почуять любого из лесных зверей, подобравшегося слишком близко из любопытства. Их запахи чужды ему, отсюда и беспокойство.  
Тем не менее, оружие он держал под рукой, и несколько раз Томек замечал внимательные взгляды, которыми Смуга обшаривал заросли.

В последующие дни и ночи Динго не раз настораживался, и среди негров поползли слухи, что это белый дух следует за ними. Но встреча с мухой це-це заставила их позабыть о призрачной угрозе — настоящая была куда весомее.  
Брошенные деревушки, совсем опустевшие или с немногими оставшимися в них людьми, пораженными сонной болезнью, произвели на Томека гнетущее впечатление. Увы, помочь несчастным путешественники никак не могли.  
Хантер и Смуга гнали караван вперед, стремясь быстрее покинуть охваченные эпидемией земли. В результате они потеряли только нескольких лошадей — это можно было счесть небольшой ценой.

Возле очередного озера путешественники остановились на целый день, чтобы восстановить силы. Убитый Хантером и Смугой гиппопотам позволил также пополнить запасы провизии, вдобавок, негры тут же наелись до отвала. Томек, поглядывая на уминающего очередной кусок Самбо, даже предупреждал, что тот скоро лопнет.  
Утомленные трудным переходом и насытившиеся свежим мясом, путешественники быстро уснули. А утром обнаружили свои вещи, разбросанные по всему лагерю. Кроме того, из гиппопотамьего бока кто-то вырезал здоровенный кусок.  
Негры снова зашептались о лесном духе, но Смуга и Хантер, осмотрев искромсанную тушу, покачали головами.  
— Слишком ровные края. Это сделано не клыками или когтями; это нож, причем отлично заточенный, — Смуга внимательно оглядел спутников. — И момент выбран на редкость удачный: даже Динго спал. Если это сделал тот самый белый дух, о котором твердят еще с тех пор, как мы гостили у кабаки, то он не обезьяна. Уж не знаю, зачем ему следить за нами, но это явно человек.  
Встревоженные носильщики поспешно собирались, даже не слишком горюя, что придется оставить недоеденного гиппопотама. Они постоянно косились в сторону деревьев, перешептывались между собой и старались не отходить от лагеря. Одного из них Томек застал у своих вещей. Парень выглядел испуганным, но на попытку воровства это не было похоже. Поразмыслив, Томек решил, что тот присматривался к его штуцеру. Огнестрельное оружие — веский довод против неприятелей.

В последующие дни их преследователь не давал о себе знать, и караван без проблем достиг поселка Бени, где они оставили лошадей и нашли нового проводника. Матомба оказался безмерно болтлив и своими историями о коварстве людоедов и жестокости пигмеев, обитавших в джунглях неподалеку, пугал и без того беспокойных носильщиков.  
Несколько дней экспедиция продвигалась по джунглям с большим трудом. Хоженые тропы закончились, приходилось идти сквозь густые заросли. Момент, когда путешественники нашли протоптанную слонами дорогу, принес им немало радости.  
Негры по-прежнему настороженно поглядывали на деревья. Томеку казалось, больше всех тревожился тот парень, которого он видел рядом со своими вещами, и он уже собирался поделиться своими наблюдениями со Смугой или боцманом, но Динго укусила змея, и все остальное просто вылетело из головы. Томек не представлял, как будет жить без верного пса — и как сможет объяснить Салли его гибель — но, к счастью, все обошлось. Наследие диких динго, обитающих в заполоненной ядовитыми гадами Австралии, оказалось хорошим подспорьем.  
А когда Томек вспомнил о своих подозрениях, молодой носильщик, оказалось, воспрял духом и перестал то и дело озираться вокруг.

Наконец экспедиция нашла подходящее место для постоянного лагеря. Тут же закипела работа: собирались клетки, готовился кукурузный сок для пива. Томек изнывал от нетерпения.  
И вот, вернувшись однажды в лагерь, Смуга объявил, что выследил горилл. На следующий день же охотники выдвинулись к их логову.

В пиво был добавлен спирт, и обезьяны быстро уснули. Томек с трепетом наблюдал, как их затаскивают в клетки. Масаям приходилось нелегко: звери оказались просто громадными. На помощь пришли Вильмовский с Хантером и боцманом и даже двое носильщиков, которые упросили разрешить им поглядеть на ловлю обезьян. Поколебавшись, Томек отложил штуцер и направился к охотникам. Тащить горилл ему бы не позволили, но почему бы не подманить к себе детеныша, чтобы он не мешался под ногами?  
Появления еще одной гориллы не ожидал никто.

Детеныш пойманных обезьян, испугавшись бешеного рева и сверкающих алым глаз чужака, опрометью кинулся прочь — туда, где замер Томек.  
С громким проклятьем боцман выхватил нож, но горилла, не обратив внимания на рану, отшвырнула попавшихся на пути людей и бросилась за детенышем.  
Томек смотрел, как черная туша несется на него — и не мог двинуться с места. Его охватило то самое оцепенение, о котором говорили друзья, когда он не стал забираться на дерево из-за львицы. Тогда он не хотел выглядеть смешно — а сейчас согласился бы на что угодно, лишь бы оказаться в силах бежать.  
Грянул выстрел.  
Обезьяна продолжала бежать, свирепо скаля белые клыки. Казалось немыслимым, что Смуга мог промахнуться, но…  
— Томек! — заорал кто-то. Томек даже не понял, кто именно — весь мир для него сосредоточился на приближающейся обезьяне.  
Что-то мелькнуло, бросившись с деревьев, метнулось, повисло на спине гориллы, обхватив шею…  
Нет, не что-то. Кто-то.

Детеныш, добежав до Томека, с визгом вскарабкался на плечи, выведя из ступора. Опомнившись, он отбежал назад и схватил штуцер, прицелился — и замер.  
В центре поляны металась горилла, отчаянно пытаясь сбросить вцепившегося в нее человека. Что-то сверкнуло, и обезьяний рев, полный боли и гнева, резанул уши. «Нож», — осознал Томек.  
Он снова прицелился, но никак не мог уловить момент, чтобы не задеть своего спасителя. Впрочем, тот не так уж нуждался в помощи — совсем скоро горилла рухнула на землю.  
Человек вскочил, поставил на труп ногу и, запрокинув голову, издал громкий рев, неотличимый от звериного.

Отложив штуцер, Томек присмотрелся к своему спасителю и с изумлением понял, что это юноша, едва ли старше его самого. И, похоже, европеец — несмотря на бронзовый загар, его никак нельзя было принять за негра.  
— Ты спас меня! — сказал Томек, шагнув ближе к незнакомцу. — Спасибо!  
Парень оглянулся, скользнул взглядом по охотникам — и бросился к одному из носильщиков, который так и лежал, отброшенный гориллой в сторону. Судя по вывернутой шее, он был мертв.  
И это был тот самый парень, который рылся в вещах Томека.  
Второй носильщик рухнул на колени и запричитал.  
— Он говорит, что белый дух пришел за ними, — растерянно перевел Сантуру. — Он умоляет пощадить его…  
— Белый дух? — неверяще переспросил Томек. — Тот самый?..  
Парень, ничуть не похожий на бесплотное существо, гневно зарычал, глядя на мертвого негра.  
— Он следил не за всей экспедицией, — сообразил Хантер. — Он шел за этими двумя! Спросите, что они ему сделали!..

По словам носильщика, его друг нашел в джунглях золотой медальон. Он лежал в корнях дерева и был прикрыт ветками и листвой — спрятан, а не потерян. Парень собирался вскоре жениться, и потому забрал находку, хотя носильщик просил не делать этого. А на следующий день охотники заговорили о таинственном белом духе…  
— Его приятель очень боялся, что дух убьет их, но потом вдруг повеселел и стал уверять, что больше ему ничего не грозит, потому что весь гнев обрушится на молодого господина. Дух сам дал знать об этом, заставив змею укусить собаку молодого господина, — продолжал переводить Сантуру.  
— Чего? — опешил боцман. — Так этот негодяй решил, что как-то подставил под удар нашего Томека и радовался?  
— Что более интересно — как именно он подставил его под удар, — заметил Смуга. — Это сейчас куда важнее…  
— Я знаю, — перебил Томек. — Этот парень, видимо, постоянно держал медальон при себе, потому тот и не был найден, когда обыскали лагерь. А потом я увидел этого носильщика около своих вещей. В них он спрятал медальон! Значит, я смогу отыскать его и вернуть владельцу!  
Упомянутый владелец, все это время переводивший взгляд с одного на другого, вдруг развернулся и пошел прочь.  
— Подожди! — Томек нагнал его и схватил за плечо. Тот отпрянул, по-звериному оскалившись. — Подожди, я не причиню вреда! Я хочу вернуть твою вещь!  
Парень качнул головой.  
— Ты не понимаешь меня? — Томек обернулся. — Сантуру, пожалуйста…  
Ловчий заговорил сначала на одном, потом на другом наречии — бесполезно. Парень только мотал головой — а потом, внимательно глянув на звероловов, вдруг присел, подобрал отломленную веточку и принялся писать что-то на земле.  
Томек наклонился.  
— Отец! Смуга! — позвал он враз охрипшим голосом. — Посмотрите!  
Парень из джунглей, не понимавший ни слова из их разговора, превосходно писал по-английски.

Почуяв чужой запах, Динго залился лаем.  
— Тихо, тихо, свои, — скомандовал Томек. Парень из леса, шедший за ним, усмехнулся и что-то прорычал, судя по тону — одобрительно.  
Не слишком аккуратничая, Томек принялся рыться в своих вещах и, наконец, на самом дне сумки нащупал что-то круглое и металлическое.  
Да, его догадка оказалась верной! Разжав ладонь, Томек протянул медальон новому, как он надеялся, другу. Тот сразу же надел его и улыбнулся, приложив руку к сердцу.  
Томек оглянулся. Его близкие с интересом смотрели на них, и он понял, что знает, о чем они думают.  
— Останешься? — и, тут же спохватившись, Томек вывел фразу на земле.  
«Зачем?»  
«Ты ведь не умеешь говорить на нашем языке?»  
Парень кивнул.  
«Мы можем научить тебя, — подумав, Томек дописал: — Останься, пока мы ловим животных. Потом уйдешь, если захочешь».  
Парень выпрямился, оглядывая лагерь: настороженных негров, горилл в клетках, европейцев, на чьих лицах читалось любопытство. Снова посмотрел на Томека…  
И кивнул.  
Улыбнувшись, Томек вскочил.  
— Что ж, тогда — первый урок! Я Томек, — он ткнул в себя пальцем и повторил: — Томек.  
Парень шевельнул губами, будто бы неслышно повторяя, и коснулся груди, медленно произнося:  
— Тарзан.

**Author's Note:**

> *Катикиро — представитель Национального совета Буганды, премьер-министр (с).


End file.
